Time After Time
by Backlash2020
Summary: Takes place right after episode Persian Gulf. Mac does some thinking of the past year
1. Time After Time

Just a song I heard and thought it was perfect for a songfic...  
  
JAG and Company - Yeah I don't own'em I just let them out to play. Cindi Lauper - Time after Time  
  
Finally after answering all the questions the CIA needed about the events that were heard versus what she saw and experienced she was home. All she needed now was a good meal and a long hot bath. No places deliver this early in the morning so she was force to be content with a frozen pizza. She lay down on her bed while waiting for the pizza to cook, the quietness of her apartment lulling her mind slowly at ease and pondering the events of her life in this past year. Sadik being for front in her thoughts, he had been the one that tampered with Harm's battery if it had been worse she really didn't know what she'd do. Sure she would morn him, but deep down she knew it was more than that only he could get to her in his own little way how he looked at her or teased her or completely made her furious at him for nothing at all. Why did he have to be the way he was?  
  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, And think of you Caught up in circles confusion Is nothing new  
  
After devouring the pizza she turned on the radio and slipped into her hot bath filled to the brim with bubbles and scented oils. As the radio station played some hits of the 80's and the feel of the bubbles bursting with the heat of the lavender scented water just soaked her troubles of the evening away. With her body now relaxed her mind lulled back into her memoirs of a rain soaked night on the dock or a porch on her senior officer's home, a smile that could light up her soul became all she could focus her thoughts on.  
  
Flashback – warm nights- Almost left behind Suitcases of memories, Time after-  
  
Why again was it she said never? For the life her Sarah MacKenize couldn't remember why she had thought it was proper for her to say that to him. Was it because he never changed? But why would he have to, she loved him for who he was and didn't want to change him. Well... maybe the way he viewed time she'd like to change but what was slow? To her it felt like he was going farther away not trying to get closer. So she would try and force him to speed up but that never went the way she thought either. Ever time she tried to make him admit his feeling or thoughts about them she ended up only forcing themselves farther and farther apart. Then he moves on and she finds out that she is the one trying to play catch up with her own feelings. How many times has this been the case? Almost to many to count, yet they always seem to find some common ground to start over again with and the cycle just continued.  
  
Sometimes you picture me – I'm walking too far ahead You're calling to me, I can't hear What you've said – Then you say – go slow – I fall behind – The second hand unwinds  
  
Drying herself off and catching her reflection in the mirror she sighed. Her lip was cracked from where she was punched and now was looking swollen. If she came to JAG and Harm saw it she knew he'd feel responsible for it. Even though there was nothing he could have done in his condition he would still feel as though he had let her down.  
Putting some ointment on it she then slipped into her PJ's and tried to fall asleep but her nagging thoughts of Harm stole her from her slumber. Something had to change and she knew it. A relationship with Webb was a lost cause and her feelings for him weren't there. Her soul was lost on him because only one man had ever found it and kept it for her own safekeeping. The cycle Harm and she were on was going to change that she was sure of, because if they kept going the way they were now both would end up lost And that was one thing she wasn't going to let happen. Harm you don't even know what's about to hit you. With a new found resolve Sarah finally drifted to sleep.  
  
If you're lost you can look – and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you – I'll be waiting Time after time 


	2. A Little Less Conversation

JAG and Company - Yeah I don't own'em I just let them out to play. Song is by the King of Rock and roll (A little less conversation – Elvis)  
  
Mac awoke the next morning rested and relaxed for the first time since her adventures in Paraguay, her heart was set on what she had to do. First things first she had to come up with a plan of attack. Funny, she thought of confronting Harm with her feeling as a warrior going into battle. Yet that is what it was to her a war. The first battle was done as soon as she had laid eyes upon him all that time ago in the rose garden, it took her a few years to finally surrender to her feelings. Then the battle of her mind took her even more years to wage but was finally over as the final shot rang true last night.  
  
(A little less conversation, a little more action please  
  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
  
Satisfy me baby)  
  
Well today the battle will be waged at and for Harm's thoughts and heart. She was done retreating she would bring the battle lay it on the line and see what his battle plan would be.  
Would he could retreat as he had done so many times before. Or with her showing him how to lay it all out completely and totally in front of him, would he finally take action and put her and his mind at ease and let their souls intertwine for eternity.  
  
(Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease)  
  
The Saturday passed by and Mac got her normal errands and work out routine done. She called Jennifer Coates and Mattie's number to ask them to be unavailable that evening for dinner with Harm so that she might be able to confront him without any interruptions. The girls were more than happy to comply with Mac's request with the only request of theirs being that they were informed of how it went. When evening came, Mac made her way to Harm's apartment. She could hear him strumming away at his guitar not really playing anything just playing for the love of playing. She knocked and the music stopped as he opened the door. He smiled slightly with his eyes darting back a forth. She knew he was wondering why she stopped by with no apparent reason. He turned to welcome her in and asked if she wanted some bottled water to drink. As he made his way to the kitchen she hung up her coat and sat down on one of the bar stool by his counter.  
  
(A little less conversation, a little more action please  
  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
  
Satisfy me baby)  
  
"So... Mac what brings you hear tonight?" Harm question her. Now that she was here she was starting to lose her nerve, but she pressed on. "Well last night I started to reflect on this past year with what my actions were and the wrong steps I have taken." "Mac, Sadik was an evil man and you are completely justify in killing him, you have saved countless numbers of people with your action." Harm spoke "Maybe Harm but that doesn't mean I can just forget about taking another's life. Besides that really it's why I came here tonight." She replied "I'm fine Mac, really my hearing loss is fine. I mean, I have my full range of hearing back. So there's no need to worry about it." "HARM! I'm trying to say something here and you keep getting me off track! I glad your hearing is back but that's not it either. Would you just listen to me without interrupting me?"  
  
(Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
  
Grab your coat and let's start walking  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
  
Guy it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around)  
  
"Sorry, Please I'll be quiet and listen like a good boy." Then flashed his flyboy smile at her. "Ok, thank you." Mac smiled back at him, well here it goes. "Harm my actions this past year have been horrible to you. I mean you came and rescued me from Sadik and gave up everything and I didn't even say thank you." Mac held up her hand as Harm was about to speak. "You said you'd listen, not talk." With that Harm reside himself once again to listen. "Then you came back to Jag and we didn't get off so well and we snipped at each other from the start. Then once I felt as those we were working out our problems I found that you had Mattie all along and that I wasn't apart of it and that hurt." Once again Harm tried to speak up but Mac silenced him with a stare. "I'm not mad at the fact that you have Mattie or that you didn't tell me about her till your court date. I have come to understand that we weren't to that point in our friendship yet. So what this all boils down to, this talking and fighting a snipping and, and, stuff. Is that I love you and I no longer want to hide from that fact. My heart has loved you from the first moment I saw you in the rose garden. My mind and thoughts loved you from the time you came back to me from flying and I am fully and utterly in love with you. Your obsessions, your flaws, your sense of right and wrong, and your undeniable search for the truth never backing down. I love every part of you."  
  
(A little less conversation, a little more action please  
  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
  
Satisfy me baby)  
  
The bomb was dropped hit it's mark and exploded Harm was just staring at her with his mouth opened wide. Well she had finally done it. Now it was up to him. 


	3. Two Princes

This is the last part in the song fiction series. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it.  
  
Jag and company I don't own'em I just let them out to play. Spin Doctors – Two Princes  
  
Harm hadn't known why Mac stopped by tonight. They didn't have any cases they were working on together after the diamonds were recovered. Yet, he had never expected her to admit an undying love for him. Heck! He was just grateful they were becoming good friends again. All he could do was just stand there mouth gapping open.  
The first thing out of his mouth was "What about Webb?"  
  
(One, two princes kneel before you that's what I said now Princes, Princes who adore you Just go ahead now One has diamonds in his pockets that's some bread now This one he wants to buy you rockets Ain't in his head now)  
  
He had resigned himself to that fact that she didn't want to have a relationship. With what happen after Dalton then Brumby and finally Webb.  
"Webb hasn't found my soul, you have. He and I were casual in our dating relationship. I know now that the only truly fulfilling one could be with you, and you alone." Replied Mac  
"What about the admiral?" Harm stated, still in shock  
  
(This one he got a princely racket That's what I said now Got some big seal upon his jacket Ain't in his head now Marry him your father will condone you how bout that now Marry me, your father will disown you he'll eat his hat, now)  
  
Mac knew that he would go through the reasons that they couldn't work and had prepared herself for it, so it didn't sting her emotionally.  
"Do you think he'd be against it? I mean think about it Harm, his our superior officer, but he is also our friend. We've thrown him so many curve balls over the years he would almost expect something like this." She said looking straight at his beautiful blue eyes.  
"I think you might underestimate him Mac. He did process my resignation papers." Harm started to counter. "Yet," Mac interrupted, "He also was the one who brought you back. So he would be flexible. Harm you have done a great job to avoid the answer of my question I purposed to you." Mac stated firmly, but with a hint of a smile creeping into her face.  
That little grin she gave him was his undoing. He could never think clearly when she out and out flirted with him, and this time was no different.  
  
(Aww, marry him or marry me, I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see? Ain't got no future or a family tree, But I know what a prince and lover ought to be, I know what a prince and lover ought to be....)  
  
With a twinkle in his eye he responded to her. "Well you sure have thought this out." Harm slowly moved from around the counter to stand mere inches away from where Mac was seated.  
At Harm's movement and now nearness to her, she felt her heartbeat take off, so much that she could swear it was knocking against her ribs. She had to make herself look up into his eyes and off his well shape chest.  
"Sarah, I want you to know. My actions towards you this past year, I thought that would be enough. But then..." He started then stopped. Mac was lost in his eyes, she could see his emotions clearly as he battled with in. She swallowed and lightly grasped his arm.  
At her touch he came alive and knew without hesitation what he wanted, no needed to say. "Sarah, you are my other half. I do love you, the way you look at me when you're furious at me. The half giggle you let slip when I make a moron out of myself. Most of all above any of that, I love the fact that you want me as much as I need you."  
Mac's eyes welled up with tears. Harm enveloped her in a passionate hug, "Don't cry my Sarah" Harm whispered in her ear.  
She pulled back just enough from the hug to capture his mouth with hers and let all the bent up emotions within her soar free with that kiss.  
"Wow! I can see why people leave it to the Marines." Harm smiled "Well sailor, are you going to talk or are you going to act?" Mac replied with a devilish grin. With that Harm bent down and picked her up. "You know what they say about dress whites and gold wings." Harm teased.  
  
(Said, if you want to call me baby Just go ahead, now An' if you want to tell me maybe Just go ahead, now If you wanna buy me flowers Just go ahead, now And if you want to talk for hours Just go ahead, now)  
  
The End 


End file.
